Drabbles
by Renee9796
Summary: Just a some drabbles that i can think of. Dont own anything.
1. chapter 1

**Hey, I finally decided to give writing a try also this is the first _anything_ I have written so take it easy on me. This is sort of a klaroline Drabble that was inspired from me watching an episode of friends(the tv show) when I was bored. Hope you enjoy...**

 **The wedding dress fiasco:**

"Is it just me or does this totally go?" Katherine asks from her place in front of the mirror. She was in her usual 'Katherine Pierce' attire, dressed in jeans that fit like a second skin,a top that reveled way to much cleavage and heels that could do some serious damage. But on top of her perfectly curled hair sat a long beautiful vail.

The girls-Bonnie, Elena,Rebekah and Katherine, were so excited to be in the bridal store. They have been friends for what feels like ages even having moved to New York together, always dreaming about their respective wedding days and one is finally here and you could imagine how thrilled Rebekah was to find out that one of her best friends ever was getting married to her brother.

Klaus and Caroline were dating for 5 years now, being one of those couples that never got over the honeymoon phase. Of course they've know each other for years, Caroline always being around due to Rebekah being Klaus' sister. They always had an attraction toward one another and anyone in their vicinity could see it, hell a blind man could probably see it. So naturally at the Damon/Elena wedding when they drunkenly hooked up and their friends found out about their ongoing relationship months later they weren't that surprised. They were even surprised when Rebekah had given them a "Finally" as though they were meant to be.

So here they were sitting in the bridal shop for about an hour, Caroline trying on dresses and the girls giving their opinions on what looked good on her, Katherine occasionally getting up to do some snooping of her own, which led to the vail on her head.

Caroline was four dresses down and trying on a fifth while her bridesmaids were waiting for her to come out. Just before Bonnie could reply to Katherine, Caroline had walked out with a stunning dress on. "Oh my god. You look so beautiful" Bonnie gushed, her hands together and to her chest. "Thank you Bonnie but look at Caroline" Katherine replies thinking Bonnie's comment was directed to her vail wearing self. "Oh Care, you look stunning" Elena says ignoring her twin and Rebekah's eyes shone with unshead tears.

Caroline was wearing the most beautiful dress they had seen so far. The sweetheart neckline showed off the right amount of cleavage. It held in tightly at her waist and swept out in a way that made her feel like a princess and so did the crystals encrusted on the bodice. The train was not to long but not to short either. Altogether it was _perfect._

"You look so beautiful. If I knew you I'd cry." Came an unrecognizable voice. They turned to see a blonde woman with blue/green eyes staring back at them. She was wearing a floral dress and flats, probably opting for comfort on a shopping trip.

"Caroline Forbes, cry like a baby" she says introducing herself and sticking her hand out. "Hi, I'm Cami O'Connell" the woman laughs, shaking Caroline's hand. "So when's your wedding?" She asks Caroline looking at her dress with what Caroline almost thought was envy, but quickly shrugs it off. "Oh it's in May" she replies. "Getting close" Cami says with a smile, "whose your photographer?" She asks. "Stefan Salvatore" she mentions her long time guy best friend. "Oh my fiancé and I met with him but couldn't book him because of him being in high demand, what about your band?"

"My fiancé wants the doppelgängers" Caroline says politely. "That's great, anyways I better get going. I have a wedding dress to find. I just wish it wasn't that expensive" Cami says. "Oh I cant afford this place either" Caroline says, but it's not that she can't afford it. She had an average amount of money and the Mikealsons came from wealth and she would soon become a Mikealson but she was determined to buy her own dress, having turned down klaus' offer to buy it for her countless times, even having gotten into an argument about it, "I'm just here to see what I want then I'm going to get it at this discounted place, they're having a huge sale tomorrow" she continues, handing Cami a piece of paper with the details of the store. "Oh well thanks for the tip" Cami takes the paper. "Yeah, no problem."

The next day Caroline as the girls were on the front line, waiting for the store to open. There was a gaggle of ladies behind them also having heard about the sale and eager as ever to get in. "Alright ladies, listen up" Caroline says sternly because now is when things get serious, "they usually have one dress for each size so we have to be quick. Once we get in there fan out. This is what we are looking for" she pulls out an image to show her bridesmaids, "memorise it. Once you locate the dress blow on this" she hands them each a whistle, "three sharp blasts. When you here it...come running, got it?" she asks. Her bridesmaids give her "yeahs", "yeps" and "oks". Rebekah turns to the glass door and sees that the owner of the store is about to open up. "Oh they're about to open". The woman behind them start pushing, trying to get an opportunity to go in before the others. "No pushing, no pushing" Elena yells to the woman who are pushing and pulling and she gets scared when a woman gives her a particular hard shove. "Hey, Don't Be A Baby" Caroline points a finger at her just as the doors open and everyone rushes forward including the girls. But as Elena was about to go forward she feels someone pushing her to the ground as everyone moves past her. Katherine, who's already in the store comes back for her twin. It was was always known that Katherine could handle herself better than her younger by five minutes sister but now is not the time to be soft, after all this was war. "Elena, COME. ON" Katherine yells at her and they both rush in to find that dress.

Rebekah and Bonnie decided to stick together so that if things got rough they would have each other's back. They were searching different racks but still close to each other. While Elena, Katherine and Caroline were spread out throughout the store. They looked at each other unable to find the dress.

Caroline was looking at dress after dress, rack after rack but she could find nothing. She just hoped the others would be doing better but thought against it. If anyone of them had found it yet she would have known, having heard the whistle. She went in to the next rack searching through the endless dresses. "Not it, not it, not it" she sifts through the dresses as a woman comes up behind her to look and reach over her shoulder. "Don't crowd me" she says stearnly and the woman backs off and moves to another rack. And then she spots it, her dress, her beautiful dress. She grabs on to it but also feels that it is being pulled in another direction. "I'm sorry, this ones taken" she says but the pulling persists until the dress along with her- because she wasn't about to let it go, gets pulled through the rack to the other side. "Cami" she says shocked to find the woman on the other side. "This is my dress" she says holding it up to show the other woman. "No it's not" Cami replies. "Yes it is, you saw me wearing it" Caroline looks at the woman like she's crazy. "And now you'll see me buying it" Cami holds the dress towards her, "you don't want to fight me" she ends. "Maybe I do" Caroline looks to Cami as though she's some freak, "I'm pretty feisty" Caroline says and takes out her whistle and blows three times.

Katherine was looking among the racks of dresses when she hears the sound of the 'come runnnig whistle'. She moves towards the noise and meets the rest of their group who have also heard the whistle. They look at each other and run in the direction of the sound. Once they are close, they see Caroline sitting on a blonde with Caroline keeping the blondes hands secured behind her back. Caroline passes the dress off to Bonnie and her and Rebekah go off to get it paid for with Elena right behind. "Hey" Katherine points at the blonde on the ground because she can now recognize Cami. "Come on" Caroline grabs Katherine and they run off.

She can't believe she's got her dress. She's getting married to an amazing person in the dress of her dreams. Her family and friend are going to be there and they are going to be surrounded by love and happiness always and forever.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So this is another friends inspired Drabble which comes from me binge watching. Hope it's good.**

 **The Bet:**

"You know I'm right darling" Kol says walking through the door behind Bonnie. "It's not true Kol, let it go" Bonnie argues with him. "What's going on?" Caroline asks from her place on the barstool at the counter top in the kitchen of her and Bonnie's apartment, eating a fruit salad. "She's just upset because I know that today is her laundry day which mean she's wearing her grandma underwear" Kol moves towards the kitchen and takes out the ingredients for a sandwich. After all the years they've become accustomed to spending days and nights in each other's apartments. "I just can't believe you think that you and Klaus know me and Care better than we know you" Bonnie looks as though Kol is completely insane. "Well it is true, love" Klaus speaks for the first time since the pair entered the apartment, to busy eating and talking to Katherine, his soon to be sister in law.

They met Caroline and Bonnie about seven years ago when the Mikealson siblings decided to leave England, Klaus being the age of 20 and Kol being freshly out of high school and both coming to New York for college. Their family had come from wealth so they had no problem moving into a 3 bedroom apartment, the added bonus of having the two 21 year old beauties living in the two bedroom apartment across from them. Of course they both made a move, Klaus immediately going after the blonde and Kol taking a liking to the dark skinned beauty but they were shot down immediately and have been ever since. Now seven years later and they are all closer than ever, although Klaus thinks he knew the feisty blonde and her best friend a little better.

"Well that's just not true" Caroline says looking at the brothers as though they are idiots for even thinking such impossible things. A look they knew all to well. "Fine love, Katherine how many items are in that shopping bag?" Klaus gestures to Caroline's shopping bag from earlier that morning when she had done a little retail therapy. Katherine looks in the bag, counting the items, "there's four items" she claims. "Alright, twenty bucks says we can name all the items in that bag" Klaus says knowing that Caroline can never turn down any kind of challenge, similar to him in that fact. Kol comes up to Caroline and puts an arm around her, "what do you say Care bear, wanna lose some money?" He tries to bait her some more and Klaus knows it's working, by the look on her face. "Fine" she says, "but if you miss one, Bonnie and I win." Bonnie comes up next to Caroline and Kol moves to stand next to Klaus leaving Katherine and the shopping bag in the middle. "Alright, let's do this" Bonnie says eager to win and rub it in the guys faces. "First guess?" Katherine looks to the siblings. "Umm... I'm going with chocolate" Kol was the first to guess. Katherine takes out a box of chocolates and the guys smile smugly, "Correct" Katherine looks at them for their second guess. "Ok, next is" Klaus looks to kol with a smirk, "apples" he says confidently. "And we have another correct" Katherine pulls out the apples from the shopping bag and the girls scowl and glare at them. They could not get the last two right, they just couldn't. Both Caroline and Bonnie would never live it down if the guys won this. "Ok let's see" kol thinks of what he could guess next and as though a light bulb went off in his head he whispers in his brothers ear telling Klaus his guess. "No, not for another week" Klaus responds looking to the blonde glaring at him and how he loved that look on her face. The way her eyebrows would knit together and her lower lip would jut out just a little. "I'm going for bath salts" knowing Caroline loved to have relaxing baths after a hard day of work, "and a book" knowing Bonnie's method of destressing is reading. "Right and right" Katherine pulls out the items. "YES! , sorry darlings, looks like you lose" Kol sticks out his hand to Bonnie waiting for his money. "Ugh...whatever that means nothing" Bonnie argues. "Yeah, anyone can guess a few things that's in a bag. I want real personal questions...and" Caroline looks to Klaus in a challenging way, "two hundred bucks." He comes up close to her and she can feel how close they are. "You're on love" he speaks a little seductively. "Who'll do the questions?" Kol asks and Klaus moves away from Caroline. "Oh me, I wanna play" Katherine says a little to enthusiastically.

"I'm ready" Katherine calls to them and they all jump from where they were idly sitting around in boredom waiting for Katherine to summon them. They all gather in the living room and take a seat. Girls on one side, guys on the other. There is a whiteboard in the middle with Katherine standing next to it. "Alright, you guys ready for this?" She questions and they all nod and give her "hell yeahs" or in Kols case("I was born ready"). "So here's how it works. You each get to pick from three categories, the first to answer 10 questions correctly wins the game. The categories are relatives, fears and pet peeves, and history. And now let's see who goes first" Katherine takes out a coin from her pocket and tosses it in the air and it lands on the table infront of them but no one says a word. "How about one of you idiots call it next time" she says while flipping her flawless curls over her shoulder. She flips the coin again and Bonnie calls heads. "It's tails" Katherine looks to the guys, "take your pick" she says. "Fears and pet peeves" Kol answers immediately. Taking a card from the pet peeves column, Katherine reads out the question for the guys, " What is Caroline's biggest pet peeve?" She asks. Without even having to think about it Klaus replies, "anything that's unorganized". "Correct" Katherine says and with that the game had begun.

"What is Kols favorite sport?"

"Baseball" Bonnie answers correctly.

"What is Caroline's middle name?"

"Elizabeth" Klaus answers confidently.

"How old was Klaus when he first touched a girls breasts".

"Sixteen" Caroline replies smugly.

They were nearing the end of the game and both teams were not giving in, each proving they knew the answers to the questions. "Alright we have a tie" Katherine opens up and envelope to show them, "luckily for you I thought ahead. Ladies and gentlemen, I give you the _lighting round."_ They jump up excitedly and full of anticipation of what Katherine had planed for them. "Twenty seconds, all the questions you can answer" she says. "Yes, I'm going beat you're asses, there's no way you're going to win" Caroline says confidently pointing a finger to Klaus. "There's no way _you_ are going to beat me love. I am the king of lighting rounds" he retorts. "Oh yeah, wanna bet" she says coming up closer to him, almost touching his chest. "I'm so confused as to what we've been doing all day" he says sarcastically and their faces are inches apart, "how about we make things more interesting love?. "What do you have in mind?"and now she's intrigued with what he had going on in that scheming head of his. "Well how about if you and Bonnie lose, the two of you have to go on a double date with us" he says with that infuriating smirk on his face. "I quite like that idea" Kol chips in, breaking out of his flirtations with Bonnie. "Not even of you were the last person on earth" Bonnie replied. "Oh, I've got it" Caroline jumps up excited. "How about, if you win, we go on a double date- but before she can go on Bonnie interrupts her. "CARE, what are you doing" but Caroline puts her hands up to pacify Bonnie, giving her a 'I've got this' look. "But if we win..." she keeps them in anticipation for a little and she can see the annoyed look on there faces. She chuckles and goes on, "we get your _apartment_ " she finishes. "Ooohhh... _now_ I quite like that idea" Bonnie repeats Kol's words from earlier and gives him a smug yet slightly seductive look. "Your on" Klaus replies confidently.

It came as quite the shock to the girls that they had lost, Klaus and Kol having answered more questions correctly than them. "I can't believe we lost" Bonnie days from her place in front of the vanity touching up her make up. "Well of it helps...it's all your fault" Caroline replies from the bathroom, smoothing down her dress. "What?" Bonnie turns to look at her. "Well you got the stupid question wrong. I mean how can you not know what Kols job is" Caroline asks. "Well neither do you care" Bonnie argues. "But I'm not the one that likes him" Caroline retorts leaving Bonnie no room for atguement. "Whatever let's just get this so called _date_ over with" Bonnie says and a little while later they walk out the front door blissfully unaware that years from now they would look back at this very moment as the start of a love story.


	3. Chapter 3

**AH where Klaus is a FBI agent/ detective trying to catch a killer. Established KC in this one. I have no knowledge of bombs and explosives and all that, it's just stuff I made up and from tv. Thanks and enjoy:)**

 **Anniversary mayhem:**

Klaus groans as the sun hits his face. He puts his head under the pillow to try to get the sun out of his face and turns over. He most certainly was not a morning person. He feels the other side of the bed hoping to find soft, warm skin next to him but feels nothing but cold sheets. He peeks out from under his pillow to see that her side of the bed is abandoned. With a sigh he lifts himself of the bed, groaning as he does. What he wouldn't give for a little extra sleep. But he knew he had to get up now. Serial killers aren't going to catch themselves.

After his shower he feels much more refreshed. Moving his way in to the kitchen he finds his wife hunched over the oven, starring in intently. Klaus moves behind her and puts his hands on her waist. "You're up early love" the states. Caroline turns around and kisses him, "couldn't seep" she says while wiggling out of his grip, moving to the piping bag on the kitchen island. "So you decided to make cupcakes" he chuckles and walks over to her. He knows she has a thing for cupcakes and would crave them at odd times. She squeezes some of the icing on her finger and he takes it in his mouth and her body tingles. "Stay home today" she has that puppy dog look on her face that he cant resist but he tries his hardest. "You know I have to go to work love" he kisses her, his hand goes to the knot on her silk robe trying to open it but she moves his hands away. "I know I just...I have a bad feeling. Like something's gonna happen and I don't want you to get hurt. I know you keep the details of the case away from me but I was watching the news and this 'traveler' dude just killed another woman" Caroline rambles on and Klaus lets her. The serial killer he and his colleagues have been trying to find- the traveler as he likes to call himself- has been at large for months now. He's killed seven woman- eight now that the information was leaked to the media, in a sadistic way. Having them strapped to a homemade bomb and detonating it.

"I have to catch him sweetheart" he states. That's what he did. He caught the bad guys. The whole reason he wanted to wear a badge was to help people, keep monsters like the one he was hunting off the streets. "Remember what we spoke about" he continued. "We can't live our lives in fear and we have to make our lives the best that it can be" she says as though she's reciting from a manual, "just promise me you'll be careful" she places a kiss on his lips. "I promise love. I have to get going now" he removes his hands from her waist. "Oh wait" she says and moves away from him. Once she's back in his arms she gives him a brown bag. "So I know you're gonna be in like special agent mode and stuff and you're not gonna take a break, so I made you lunch" she beams at him. He chuckles and kisses her. How did he ever live his life before her. "Thank you" he looks at his watch, "alright now I'm late. I love you. See you this afternoon, we're going out for our Anniversary" he winks at her and leaves their apartment.

Caroline spent the rest of the day at her office. She started her event planning business right after college and it's been doing well since. She sat in her office trying to plan Katherine and Elijah's engagement party but the effort was futile. All she could think about was Klaus and the uneasy feeling in the pit of her stomach. With a sigh she moves away from her computer, grabs her bag and leaves her office. Elena- whose sitting at her desk outside Caroline's office looks to her. "Hey 'Lena, I'll see you tomorrow" she calls out. "You okay Care? Elena questions. "Yeah I'm fine, my head is just everywhere today" she stands in front of Elena's desk. "Maybe some retail therapy would do you some good" Elena suggests. Caroline was just going to go home and wait for Klaus but maybe Elena was right. "Yeah maybe I'll do that. See you tomorrow."

Once Caroline gets out of her office building she heads towards her car. She feels eyes on her and turns around to find nothing. She shakes her head and keeps walking. **'I'm gonna drive myself crazy'** she thinks to herself.

She spends the rest of the day shopping- buying the pair of heels she's been eyeing for months. Her car is packed with all of her bags when she reaches her and Klaus' apartment that evening. She gets out and heads toward the trunk ready to get her bags when she finds someone walk up to her. "Hey, you need help with that?"the man asks politely. "Umm... no thank you. I've got it" she smiles back. "You sure, I don't mind" he insists. "No thank you. It's just a few bags" she says sternly starting to get annoyed. "Come on I'm just trying to help" the man says. "Listen creep-" Caroline starts but gets cut off as the man pulls a gun on her. She feels the panic rise in her. She tries to scream but the man quickly puts a hand on her mouth and and presses the gun to her stomach. "The name is Silas and you and I are gonna have a little chat" the man-Silas, gives her a wicked grin. One that she knows will haunt her dreams. That's if she gets out of this.

Klaus, his partner and a handful of other colleagues were in the conference room. All trying to figure out how to get a killer of the streets. 'The traveler' as he liked to call himself had been around for the last five years, killing woman and going deep into hiding and resurfacing in a different state. The killer popped up in New York weeks ago and as hard as the local police and the FBI tried, he always slipped away.

Klaus looks at the lunch Caroline packed for him lying on the desk. He hadn't eaten all day, to busy working the case. He would have to leave soon if they didn't want to miss their dinner reservations. He couldn't wait to see the look on her face when he shows her the diamond bracelet he had bought for her earlier that week. "Nick...Nicholas Mikealson?" An unsure voice pulls him out of his thoughts. He sighs when he sees the delivery man. He walks out of the conference room and closes the door as the delivery man cannot be looking at the information in the room. "Is that how you say it?" The young delivery man asks about his name. "No. Do you have something for me" Klaus gets right or the point. "Oh yeah yeah, just sign here" the guy says and he signs his name on the clipboard and takes the package.

Once he's back in the conference room he decides to open the box, thinking its probably an anniversary gift from Caroline. "What's that?"his partner-Stefan, asks from next to him. "Gift from care" he states. "Oh yeah she was rambling about the big anniversary when I came over" Stefan and Klaus chuckles. To say his wife was excited was an understatement.

He pulls out a burner phone and looks at it in confusion so does Stefan. He feels even more unsure as the phone starts to ring. He flips the phone up and answers waiting for whoever it was on the other end to say something. "Klaus Mikealson, what a pleasure to finally speak to the man who's been chasing me" the voice says and he immediately knows who's on the other end- the traveler. He moves his hand and gains the attention of the room. "What can't do for you mate" Klaus tries to sound casual hoping to trip this guy up and get a location of his whereabouts. "I think we're in a stage of our relationship where we can go by first names. You can call me Silas and what I want is for you and the agents in the room with you to let me walk away" Silas speaks confidently as though he knows he going to get away and that's what gets Klaus a little nervous. "Now why would we do that" Klaus pushes down his uneasiness and tries to sound smug. "Because I have something you care about" and their is a slight shuffle and he hears the voice that makes his blood run cold. The one voice he was hoping to god he didn't hear. "Klaus were in the apartment" Caroline gushed out quickly and he hears the noise of skin on skin and Caroline screams out in pain. He snaps when he hears her scream. He can't, no he **won't** listen to this. He has to get her back.

He rushes to the apartment, probably breaking a few speeding laws on his way, not that he cared about that when his wife was in danger. He rushes up to their apartment and flings the door open wildly. "Stop stop stop" he hears Caroline says and can see her tied to a chair with what looks like a bomb strapped to her. Blood across her cheek, hair in disarray and ropes cutting at her wrists. His heart breaks at the sight of his wife but tries to push it aside. He needed to focus. There are motion sensors at the door and he knows if he enters the bomb will detonate. "You have to get out of here" she cries out. "I'm going to get you out of this love" he tries to push down the emotions he's feeling so he can focus. "Klaus, I love you" she looks to him as the tears fall from her eyes. "No, don't do that. You're not saying your goodbyes. I'll get you out of this sweetheart" he almost yells at her and she just nods.

He looks around, trying to find a way to get in but can't. "Alright sweetheart, looks like I can't get in but the sensors don't catch you so you can move. Can you get to anything sharp?"he looks to her. "Umm..." she says shakily, "there's a...a knife on the kitchen counter" she tries to wiggle her chair toward it and not let the chair topple over. Klaus sends a silent thank you to the heavens that their was a knife. He's still watching her as they have an open plan apartment.

Caroline slowly moves forward to grab the knife with her mouth and drop it in her lap. She maneuvers it to move into her hand and she tries to but the ropes. "Aahh" she cries out in pain as she mistakenly cuts her wrist while trying to get the ropes off. Klaus closes his eyes when he hears the sound, doing everything he can to calm himself and not do anything stupid.

She finally gets the ropes off her hands and legs and moves to stand infront of the door looking to her husband. "If I move through the door, the sensors are gonna go off" she sniffs. "We're going to have to disarm it love" Klaus looks to her hand that's pouring blood. "We have to do this now" he gestures to her hand and she understands what he says. If they wait to long she could bleed out. "It's gonna be fine. We'll get out of this" he tries to reassure her with a smug smile but they both know it's not working. "You see that little box on your chest" he asks and she nods, not trusting her voice right now. "Ok you need to feel if there's anything on it." Her hands are shaky and covered in blood but she tries to feel. "Nothing" she says quietly and can feel her body react to the blood loss. "Stay with me love" Klaus notices her body start to slum a little. "Open the box and cut the red wire" he urged her to go as fast as possible.

Caroline in all her shakiness opens the box and uses the knife to cut the red wire but she hears a loud beeping. The panic starts to rise in Klaus as he realizes that it was a trap, that Silas wanted them to cut the red wire to detonate the bomb. "GET IT OFF!" He yells at her and she rips off the bomb from her chest and darts toward him. They both run for cover away from their apartment. The explosion pushing them forward and they fall to the ground.

She coughs as the dust settles on and around her. **'Oh god. How many people** **must have gotten hurt because of them'** she thinks and looks down to Klaus. He wasn't moving. "Klaus...klaus. Babe wake up" the tears are now streaming down her face. This isn't happening she thought to herself. "Please wake up" she tries to put her hand on his chest to cover the blood pouring from his wound. "Please come back. I need you. Don't leave me. I'm...I'm not ready for this please" she continued to plead as she hears sirens wail in the distance.

 **One year later**

Caroline take in the night air from the balcony of the hotel. She looked at the lights that twinkled around the city and breathed in and sighed as the sun kissed the horizon. Their was still a hint of unease in her. As hard as she tried she thinks it might never go away. No matter where she was she would always get the nightmares. The nightmares of her being tied up, of Klaus lying on the ground unresponsive. Warm hands wrapped around her waist and she leaned into it. She felt safe on his arms, like nothing could ever hurt her. "You're up early love" he says kissing her neck. "Couldn't sleep" she states. "Wanna tall about it sweetheart?" He asks her, rubbing her arms slowly in reassurance. "Nope. I mean it's just a nightmare and it's something that I have to deal with" she sighs. "We caught the man love. He won't hurt you. You're safe, we're both safe.

She turns to look at the husband with a smile plastered on her face. "I love you Klaus Mikealson" she kisses him. "I love you to. Happy anniversary" he kisses her back and picks her up to move into the hotel. She wiggles out of his grasp, "but I wanna see Paris" she wines and he chuckles. "Fine love, have it your way" and he watches as she moves around, getting herself ready for the day and he can't help but think how lucky he is to have her in his life.

 **AN: could have been worse. I had a version were I killed Caroline and a version were I killed Klaus but decided against it. Hope you liked it though. Please review :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: So this Drabble takes place after the tvd finale.** **Hope and the twins are teenagers and Caroline is running her school but in different places. Hope you enjoy. Reviews would be nice :)**

 **Something Evil:**

Caroline sat gazing upon the night sky. She was sitting on the steps in the backyard of the mansion Alaric and her purchased, sipping on a bottle of bourbon. It was quite times like these- which didn't happen very often, that she would reflect. On her mom, Stefan, Bonnie, Elena and Damon and Matt. It had been years, her girls were teenagers discovering new things and forging their own path and her friends were out living their lives. Bonnie was still traveling, coming in to visit whenever she was in town, Damon and Elena were having their second child back in Mystic Falls and Matt was still the sheriff with a family of his own.

That just left her and her little family. Alaric was human until about five years ago when Bonnie, after having figured out the witch thing, did a spell that allowed Alaric to be immortal and have all the perks with none of the draw back. They decided that they would give the girls the same choice when they turned eighteen. They wanted to be a family forever. They were happy.

It took time but she along with Alaric started branches of the Salvatore boarding school in different cities. The Forbes/Saltzman family were well known in the supernatural community. Caroline being the only vampire to ever birth children and starting the school. A school that was no longer for just youngsters but for any supernatural who needed a safe haven. It was open to wolves who needed help with their transformation, vampires who were left alone in the world who needed to learn self control or witches who were struggling with their craft or just anyone who needed a place to belong.

They were currently in the New York branch with a house full with supernaturals. It was 'interesting' having them all under one roof. There were as many good days as there was bad. Luckily for her, it was lights out for the younger ones which meant she could have alone time. "Hey" she hears a voice and turns to see Alaric step out from the house and sit next to her. Things were a little awkward between them at first but as time went on they've become closer as friends and even better as a parenting team. "The girls are crashing in hope's bedroom. Something about girl time" he says with a confused expression because no matter how old they were men will never understand 'girl time' and she chuckles. "Yeah you don't wanna go up there. Lots of giggles, boy talk and painting of nails" she laughs at the distaste he shows on his face.

Ever since hope started going to school here, the twins and her have been inseparable. It was great that the girls had friends the way she has Elena and Bonnie. But the one thing Caroline learned was that if you get one Mikaelson you get the whole bunch. She really didn't mind them, after all they were Hope's family but it meant coming into contact with a certain hybrid.

After finding out about Stefan, Klaus gave her space she needed to mourn. As the years went by though, things shifted. He often came to visit Hope and when he did he'd always find a reason to be around her and what scared her was that she actually didn't hate it.

They sat in a comfortable silence for a while before Caroline decided to speak again. "So how was the big date?" she smirks at his. "Umm... it was fine. I'm mean I really like her" Alaric states but she can tell there's something more. "Why do i feel like there's a 'but' coming?" she waits for him to elaborate. "She's human" was all he had to say and she understood what he meant.

She tried dating before but to say it was difficult was an understatement. She found that keeping secrets can really take its toll on a relationship. There was also the obvious hurdle of her being immortal. So while she was still young and ageless she would have to watch someone she cared for become old and eventually die. She knew Alaric was feeling the same way and the fact that the supernatural community wasn't always safe added to his worry. But it was fine, they had the girls and the school and they were both genuinely happy.

They were about to go on but there was a loud rumble from beneath their feet and everything started to shake. The windows of the mansion shattered and they heard screams. They both stood, immediately on alert rushing inside to the aid of their students.

Alaric and Caroline flashed to the supernaturals in the house checking if they were okay as they both moved toward the room they were trying to get to as quickly as possible. There was another shake and everyone tried to steady themselves, with some of the younger children falling over.

They quickly rushed to Hope's room knowing that's where their girls are and flung the door open. They were all snugged into the bed, having what looked like a bad dream. Caroline moves to the side of the bed, "Lizzie, Josie" Caroline said looking worried. "Hope, sweetie wake up" she continues as Alaric moves to the other side trying to wake up the twins. "Come on girls. It's just a nightmare" Alaric tries to rouse them.

The dread they both felt was something they never thought they would feel again. They were supposed to be safe. The trio had their magic under control. So why was this happening. Why now. Hope mumbled incoherently in her sleep as the house shook again. She heard the screams of the other students and that was just pushing her more to fix this.

Without listening to reason or trying to figure out a plan she sprung into action. Her hand moved at its own accord, moving to hopes cheek slowly. Using her vampire ability she entered hope's mind.

For the first time in a long time Caroline was scared. She felt alone as everything around her turned black and pain shot through her body. She tried to scream for help but nothing was able to pass through her lips. Caroline had no idea what was going on but she knew she had to get out of Hope's head. With all her strength she tried to allow her mind to leave. "Caroline" she heard a voice call her. She turns to try to find the person who sounds awfully familiar and finds what she was looking for. With a rapid rise and fall of her chest she tries to opens her mouth to speak but it's to late. She can feel the pull of her mind as she's thrust out of Hope's mind.

As Caroline enters her mind she can feel a force push at her and she finds herself being thrown across the room. She lands with a loud crash as the mirror she's thrown at breaks and opens up wounds on her skin that heals just as quick as they open. Thank god for vampire healing. "Caroline" Alaric comes rushing to her aid. "What happened? Are you okay" he inspects her as he helps her stand. "I'm so sorry" they hear a voice coming from behind them. They turn to see Hope and the twins awake. Hope looks at her in utter shock and tries to move towards Caroline but stops out of fear she might hurt her again. Hope has tears in her eyes as she sees that some of the other children had seen the spectacle.

Caroline walked in the mansion the next day to find all the students bustling about. Some were cleaning up the wreckage of last night while others were fitting new windows. "Hey, we've got company" a man, looking no more than 18, with light brown hair and green eyes caught her attention. Henry- the 200 year old vampire had been with them for the past year. He was on the run from some particular crabby witches and needed a place to go. She had an idea as to what trouble he caused but they didn't go into detail but she knew it had something to do with his sister. All she knew for sure was that he needed help. The witches had backed off after learning where Henry had gone, knowing that the school was like the Switzerland of the supernatural community. Of course both her and Henry knew the moment he left they would be on his tail again. "Living room" he states and guides her to their 'company'.

Henry opened the door to the living room and within the gigantic space she saw the people that she knew, without a doubt would make an appearance after last night. The Mikealsons were spread throughout the living room. Kol and Rebekah were near the window, Freya, Hayley and hope were sitting together on one of the comfy couches, Elijah stood near the fireplace and Klaus was sitting on the chaise. They locked eyes immediately and Caroline could see the mix of emotion cross his eyes. Around them were a few of the younger students who had made friends with Hope upon her arrival. They looked like they were meeting celebrities while the Mikealsons just looked out of place. Well almost all the Mikealsons. Kol looked like he was in his element, loving the attention.

"Is it true your bite is lethal to vampires to?" One of the students looked to Klaus. "Is it true your mother created werewolves to?"another enquired. "Is it true that your dad was a psycho?" Lizzie- being well known for having no filter, asks with an innocent look on her face. When she sees the Mikealsons tense a little at the question she quickly adds, "oh don't worry, my uncle was crazy too. Tried to kill us when we were children. Mom and dad stopped him and aunt Bonnie locked him away" she rambles on but quickly gets cut off by Caroline. "Don't you lot have class to get to?" She makes her presence known to them. "Yeah but these are special circumstances" Josie argues. "Didn't work before, not going to work now" Alaric says coming in through the door. "I hope your history papers are done, I expect in on my desk first thing Monday morning" he finishes and there are groans from his students. "There goes the weekend" Lizzie says to Hope and Josie as they, along with the other students leave, followed by Henry who was watching silently.

Once they are alone Alaric closes the door and throws some sage into the fire, allowing them some privacy. "So I'm guessing your all clued in to why you're here" he states. "Yeah, Freya had a nightmare about Hope and the twins last night to so here we are. Any ideas on what's going on?" Hayley stands from her spot on the couch anxiously, Elijah coming up to stand behind her trying to soothe her. Say what you will about her but when it came to her daughter Hayley was fiercely protective and right now none of them had any idea what was going on which set her on edge. "Ever think that we're all just over reacting" Kol says from his spot by the window, looking utterly bored. " I assure you Kol, were not overreacting. What I had last night was not just a nightmare but a vision" Freya says. "So what exactly did you see?" Caroline questions. "It was your girls and my niece. They were warning us about...something. There's something evil coming our way" Freya says confidently, knowing she's not wrong. "How wonderful, another threat we know nothing about" Klaus says sarcastically, "is there anything else you could tell us like what 'something evil' might be?" He questions and Freya looks to him with no answers. He turns to Caroline, moving closer towards her, so close in fact that they are almost touching and it feels like her skin is on fire. Her stomach does summersaults and she resists the urge to step back "My daughter said you entered her mind, love. What did you see?" He asks. "Nothing, it was just darkness" she lies. She did see something last night. Well not something but someone but she knew it was impossible. "Well forgive me sweetheart but I don't think your being truthful" a confident smirk appears on his face as he can see her discomfort. He always liked setting her on edge but for right now he really needed to know what she saw in his daughters head. She knew that he wouldn't let it go and she couldn't blame him so with a sigh she relented. "It's impossible" she says looking to Klaus and the others are intrigued by what she has to say. They all waited with baited breath as she continued, "Stefan. I saw Stefan" she says in almost a whisper and it was klaus' turn to resist the urge to step back as the truth hit him smack in the face.

 **So, I hope you liked it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Please review, thanks :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: New drabble coming to you. I hope you enjoy it. This is a human story where klaroline gets drunk. Thanks for reading. :)**

 **Drunken nights**

She tossed and turned in her bed. Excitment and nervousness flooded through her. Caroline Forbes was and always will be a control freak so one could imagine how stressed she truly was on the night before her wedding.

She's never had to sleep alone in a bed for the past three years and now she had to endure the night without him in the upscale hotel they were set to be married in. Of course they had the rest of their lives to look forward to but in this moment she wanted to see him, talk to him, hold him.

She let out a puff of air and tossed some more. Her parents were probably already asleep and everyone else was probably still drinking the night away. She groaned when she looks at the time and grabs her phone from the nightstand. Caroline decides to send him a text. There's no harm in that after all.

 **C: Are you still awake?**

 **K: It's 8:00 love. Of course I'm up.**

 **C: Yeah well I thought it was best if I went to bed early. I don't want to be tired tomorrow and have eye bags, but now I can't sleep. Where are you?**

 **K: Planning to come see me, are you love ;)**

 **C: Noooo...I'm just making sure you're not getting into trouble.**

 **C: Okay maybe you can come see me :p**

 **K: Now that's against the rules sweetheart. I thought you wanted to spend the night apart.**

 **C: Oh please, we both knew that was never going to last and I'm bored. Just don't let Rebekah see you. She'll kills us if she finds out you snuck in.**

 **K: On my way love.**

And with that the night was about to get much more interesting than they expected.

KC#;*;#KC

After a few minutes Caroline hears a knock at her door. She quickly scurries over to the door, her bare feet padding along the cool floor. She open the door without looking and yanks the person on the other end in. "Did anyone see you?" She asks in a whisper. "We aren't committing a crime Caroline. I think it's okay if people see me" Klaus chuckles at her dramatics and she playfully glares at him.

He moves in closer to her and kisses her. Soon she's pushed up against the door and her hands are running along his shoulders and find there home at the nape of his neck. She feels something on the side of her rib and looks down to see his had that holds a bottle of alcohol. "What's that" she questions. "That love, is bourbon" he lifts the bottle for her to inspect. "Trying to get me drunk" she smirks at him. "Come on sweetheart, it's our thing" Klaus moves to get two glasses from the liquor cabinet at the corner of the room.

Soon they find themselves sitting on the floor, Caroline sitting securely in front of him with her back resting on his chest and both laughing.

"I can't believe you remember that" Caroline says in between giggles. "Of course I remember love. It was the first time we've met after all and that slap you gave Kol was hard to forget" Klaus recalls the first time they met and the not so great impression Kol left.

They sat drinking in a comfortable silence for a while. His hands doing an exploration of her bare arms and legs on their own. Soon the bottle was empty and lying on the other side of the room.

"Klaus?" Caroline questions after a while. "Hmm" he replies without stopping his fingers from moving across her leg. "I'm hungry" she states and lifts herself off the ground. She wobbled unsteadily for a second and klaus' hand shoots out to try and steady her.

Caroline giggles some more as she wobbles across the room to the phone on the nightstand. "Hello hotel, I need some burgers...and a pizza...and you know what else...I want the alcohol" she slurs out.

There is no reply on the other end and Caroline looks to the phone like its an alien. Klaus wobbles over to Caroline- he does it with a little more ease than her, and puts his hand around her waist. "What's wrong love?" Klaus questions. "There's no answer" she pouts and sticks out the phone for him to inspect. "That's alright, we'll just go get the food."

And with that they both find themselves in the hallway of the hotel. Holding on to one another, slowly making their way to the kitchen. Klaus walks first- hand on the wall for guidance, with Caroline hunched behind him and walking on her tip toes. Klaus turns around to make sure she's following. He see the way she's moving and gives her a questioning look. "I'm in stealth mode" she slurs because they are not supposed to be seen and tries to give her best glare, which at this point probably looks like a puppy trying to look like a hell hound.

They soon make it safely to the kitchen but realize quickly that there is no food to be found. "Why is there no food?" Caroline questions. The confusion evident on her face. "No clue sweetheart, maybe they are trying to starve us" Klaus says in a serious tone. "Well we need food" she says matter if factly.

In the years to come, after telling and retelling this story to there kids and grandkids, Klaus will always regret the next thing he is about to say. "Maybe we can just go out" Klaus states with a wiggle of his eyebrows. "Alright...but" Caroline lets her sentence drag off as she moves to the shelves and takes another bottle of bourbon. The both laugh as they make there way out of the hotel.

An hour later and an empty bottle of bourbon later they are _still_ wondering or more like wobbling around New York trying to get something to eat. "There's a lot less restaurants than I remember" Klaus slurs as he recalls his time living in New York.

They come across a dark alley and hear noises. They realize that a man is being mugged at gun point. "What's happening?" Caroline questions from her spot behind Klaus. She is currently in 'stealth mode' again as she tries to look over his shoulder.

They hear a gunshot and Caroline decides to give the most drunken, dramatic scream ever existed. The man with the gun turns to spot Klaus and Caroline looking at him.

They both run for their lives away from the scene and for to people who are incredibly drunk, it's not an easy feat. They look around trying to find a way back to their hotel but it's of no use as they are currently lost as can be. "What if that man comes for us?" Caroline says with fear in her voice. "Do you know how many people are in this city sweetheart. He won't be able to find us. I promise" Klaus says and kisses her.

The night seems to be endless as they try to find their way back to the hotel. They sobered up somewhat and they walk hand in had through the city. "You know we should live here again" Klaus states and Caroline looks to him. "But your gallery is in New Orleans" she says. "True, but I can paint anywhere and you were always happiest when we lived her. Do you remember the crappy apartment we lived in?" Klaus asked. "It's the first apartment we got together" she giggles softly. "I loved that apartment" she states with wonder in her eyes. A look that does not go unnoticed by Klaus.

He stops walking and looks to her. "I love you. And I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you, and if you're happy here then I think this is where we should be" he gives her a deep kiss. She pulls away to look him in the eye, "I love you too" Caroline says.

The sun soon comes upon and they are in desperate need to get back to the hotel. Caroline's chest is now securely tucked against klaus' back as he carries her along, her feet tucked around his waist and hands around his shoulders.

They come across an elderly man who- much to Klaus' annoyance, because they are not lost- they decided to get directions from. They give the man the address to the hotel and he looks to them like they are the most stupidest people in earth. "Umm...that's a block that way" the man points in the direction of the hotel.

They started walking again in silence before Caroline decides to break it with a giggle. "And you wanna live here. We would get lost everyday" she chuckles slightly. "You know, you can walk the rest of the way love" Klaus says and pretends to drop her. She grabs hold of him tightly and swats his chest as he laughs.

Once they make it to the hotel they decide to move as fast as possible to the elevator. Rebekah is probably already out for blood by now and Caroline needs all the time she can get in order for the control freak in her to be completely satisfied with the end result of her hair and makeup.

There way, however is blocked by the very same man who had the gun in the ally. "Oh my god!, Klaus what are we going to do. He wants to kill us. I'm gonna die before I get married and not even in my wedding dress but in my pajamas" she whispers frantically to him. "It's going to be alright love. Just follow my lead. Nothing's going to happen" he puts her down and they walk hand in hand to the elevator. Klaus nods his head to the guy and hopes that the man does not recognize them. "Mr and Mrs Mikealson?" the man questioned. "Please don't kill us. Today is my wedding day. I don't wanna die in my pajamas and with dirty feet. Please we won't say anything. I promise. We're a bunch of nobodies anyway, who would believe us" Caroline breaks immediately and starts rambling frantically. "I hardly believe the Mayors step son is a nobody" the man says and Caroline's eyes grow wide. "How did you know that?" Caroline asked. "Detective Saltzman, NYPD" the man says and shows them his badge. "You guys really helped me" and Klaus and Caroline look to him in confusion. "How so detective?" Klaus questions in full on lawyer mode and yes before he got serious with his art- thanks to a push from Caroline, he used to be a lawyer. "Well what you saw in that ally was a drug bust and since someone decided to scream bloody murder at the sound of a _car backfire_ , my partner who was undercover got out safely thanks to the scuffle" he ends and looks to Caroline amused, who looks back sheepishly. "Well, umm.. you're welcome I guess" she say and Klaus and the detective shake hands. "Congratulations you guys" the detective says and walks off.

The couple get in to the elevator and wait for the door to close. "That's not what I was expecting" Caroline says. "Tell me about it, and you break pretty easily might I add" klaus smirks at her. "Oh please, you were just as scared as I was" she retorts. "Scared for your safety? Always love" Klaus moves toward her and kisses her passionately. His hands run up her legs and they hook at his lower back. "Klaus?" Caroline questions in between kisses, "hmm" he says, not stopping his explorations off her neck and chest. "I'm still hungry" she states and he glares at her because of the words that started this whole night to begin with.

The elevator dings and the doors open to reveal a extremely annoyed Rebekah. "Oh bloody hell. Can't you to keep you hand off each other for one damn second. What the hell even happened to you" Rebekah asks upon closer inspection of Caroline. "It was a long night" Caroline shrugged.

Rebekah didn't waste time with explanations as she pulled Caroline out of the elevator and to their suite to get ready, leaving Klaus all in his own.

Today was the day. He would spend the rest of his life with the woman he loves. She had given him everything he never knew he wanted and more and he could not wait to make her his wife. With a smile he steps off the elevator and toward the rest of his life.

KC:;KC

 **AN: that's it. I hope you enjoyed it. Forgive any spelling errors. Please please review :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: New Drabble for you. I have no knowledge of paintings and diamonds and Paris and whatever else that's in this, so if there are any inaccuracies, blame google and you can also use your imagination on this. Oh and everyone is human. Enjoy:)**

Paris, a city filled with art culture and fashion. Caroline sat outside a little cafe on the cobblestone street soaking up the sun. She looked to the people around her as they went about their business.

She sighed in longing. Sure there were perks to her life- traveling the world being one of them, but there were downsides to. Not being able to set foot on U.S soil being one off the major problems.

Caroline however could not complain. She choose this life. From a young age, she knew she was different, being the smartest in her classes and even taking advanced classes and then correcting the teacher in those classes. She was teased a lot in school for being different. While everyone saw the end result she saw all the puzzle pieces that formed the picture. Her mother was the one who had encouraged her to embrace her individuality.

Caroline, of course took her mothers advice and became the queen bee off her high school but nonetheless she still was considered a 'problem child' after the sheriffs teenage daughter was 'found' in the vault of the Mystic Falls bank. Her excuse, "it was way to easy to get in. There are so many security flaws and if I wanted, you wouldn't even know I was in here."

Her mother had taken care of that problem along with others she had caused- like going to New York on a weekend with her father and _'stealing_ ' a painting from a museum ("I was gonna to give it back. The guards are easily distracted and I cracked their system in like two minutes" she said, those innocent blue/green eyes shining bright). How she managed to stay out of prison was a wonder in and of itself.

Everything changed however when her mother was taken from her. She was devastated when the news came of her mothers cancer diagnosis. As time went on she stood by her mothers side, helping her go for her treatment, being her rock, meeting with doctors who always had the same look on their face as they delivered more bad news.

Then it happened. She was being crowned prom queen when she got the news that her mother had passed on in her hospital bed. Liz had forced her to go to her prom and after a lengthy argument she had relented and went. It was a decision that she would come to regret for the rest of her life.

She held herself together for a long time. She planned her mothers funeral, listened to the townspeople who offered their condolences. Although it was her blank stare that everyone around her seemed to miss. Weeks had passed and she found herself being suffocated by the small town. So she did what she always wanted to do- she got out. She sold their house and moved on.

New York was her first stop. She loved the brightly lit city but living in the city was expensive and she found it difficult for a high school drop out to find work. Soon the money she had from selling the house was almost depleted and she had to resort to less than savory ways of getting money. Yes, Caroline Forbes became a thief.

She stuck to small jobs in the beginning and made a name for herself in the underground crime scene, being known for her genius like plans. Along the way she meet the Gilbert's. Jeremy Gilbert- the expert hacker, and his sisters Elena Gilbert and her twin sister Katherine Pierce( she took their mothers last name after an accident that left the trio orphaned). The Gilbert twins had also made a name for themselves and soon introduced her to the Salvatore brothers- Stefan and Damon- who the cops would love to get ahold of.

It didn't take them long to team up. But like all team origin stories they started with a little disfunction, bickering about just about anything. It took atleast two months for them to find their rhythm, even becoming a family in that time.

They became more and more notable among the people in their line of work and soon they became everyone's go to. They worked for the highest bidder, always splitting the profits equally and never selling the other out. But a downside came with their reputation. The FBI soon caught wind of the team and they had to scatter.

Which is why Caroline found herself-right after pulling a job, in Paris _alone._ With another sigh she got up and paid for her bill and walked along the Rue du Faubourg Saint-Honoré. Maybe some shopping in the fashion capital of the world would cheer her up. As she turned the corner though she stopped short as men rushed toward her. She turned to run, the flight part of her instincts taking control but found herself surrounded by the FBI. "Caroline Forbes, put your hands behind your head now!" a man, who looked to be no more than thirty yelled at her and she could not help but notice his handsome features. Caroline did as she was told. "Walk backwards slowly!"he continued and soon she found herself in handcuffs and on her way back to the U.S.

*;KC;*

Caroline found herself getting off a black SUV still handcuffed as the man who arrested her- Klaus, she learned was his name. He took her into a large building and into what looked like a standard interrogation room. He guided her to one of the chairs and he sat on the opposite end.

She wiggled a little bit before spreading her hands on the table. In one of her dainty hands held the handcuffs that were restraining her and Klaus looked slightly shocked and a little annoyed. "Oh it doesn't even take a genius to do that" she rolled her eyes at him. "I suggest you not do that again love" Klaus says to her as he grabs her wrist and handcuffs it to the table. He picks up a folder and starts reading from it. "Caroline Forbes...26 years old. I must say love, you have quite the reputation. Starting off small, robbing small town banks. And eventually stealing the heart of eternity diamond that's worth about $16 million and this... this is my personal favorite, you stole the portrait of Dr Gachet that's reportedly worth $152 million. The piece had disappeared, you must tell me how you got your hands on it" he says with intrigue. "You can't prove anything and you and I both know that because if you _could_ I'd be on my way to a high security prision right this second, you also didn't read me my rights and you're trying very hard not to show emotion. **I** bet I can walk outta here any time I want" Caroline looks to Klaus with a smirk and he leans forward. "Yes love, you can but you won't" he says knowingly. "And why is that" she asks and leans in further and he feels his stomach clench with an unfamiliar emotion.

Klaus looks to her green eyes and tries not to think of how captivating they are. Yes, she was beautiful but it was more than just beauty that interested him. He read everything the FBI had on her on his flight from England. She was smart. Like genius level smart but there is something about her that just intrigued him. "Because I have a job for you love" he says as he unlocks the handcuffs and holds on to her arm.

They leave the interrogation room and into what looks like a command center. A large table sits in the middle of the room with the latest computers surrounding and a large screen at the front. There are a few people in the room and Caroline takes a moment to study them. There were three people, two men and a woman standing next to each other and two men on the opposite side of the table.

Klaus and Caroline walked through the glass doors and stepped inside. "As much as I hate to admit, you are the best at what you do. So both the British and U.S government thought it best if we make a deal" Klaus says. "Let me guess, you want me to steal something for you" Caroline says knowingly. "Yes we do love and before you bother asking, if you don't you're going to prision" Klaus smirks at her because he knows he has her cornered.

Well it seems as though things were about to get much more interesting.

KC*;*KC

 **AN: well that's another Drabble for all you lovely people. Reviews would be wonderful. Thanks:)**


End file.
